1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method of position clustering.
2. Background
A position clustering algorithm is provided in “Mining Personally Important Places from GPS Tracks,” Zhou et al., International Conference on Data Engineering, pp. 517-526, ISBN# 978-1-4244-0382-0. The position clustering algorithm, which is called DJ Cluster, stores each GPS point so that it may loop through each GPS point to calculate a neighborhood at a center point with a particular radius. The DJ Cluster algorithm is not sufficiently efficient to run on a cell phone. As such, a more efficient position clustering algorithm is needed.